forthepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Leonard Knox
Leonard Knox is one of the new Assistant US Attorneys at the US District Court for the Southern District of New York. History Swearing-in Ceremony On the day he was set to be sworn in as a new AUSA, Leonard arrived exactly at eight and walked into the courtroom, despite Kate Littlejohn informing him that Sandra had arrived there first to wait. Inside the court room, Tina Krissman introduced herself and had the two sides sit on opposite sides, knowing they wouldn't want to sit together. She then explained to them what would be happening and introduced Nicholas Byrne, who gave a speech about their work and swore them all in.Pilot, 1x01 First Case After being assigned the case of Madeline Locarno, which he believed was beneath him, Leonard went to Roger Gunn's office and asked to be re-assigned to Seth's terrorism case. He convinced Roger and ended up with the case of Mohamed Fayed, accused of attempting to bomb the Statue of Liberty, the case he wanted. He offered a deal for 15 years, but Sandra rejected it after speaking to Mohamed. They went to trial, where she argued that the government had created a terrorist when he otherwise wouldn't have been one. Despite this argument, the jury returned a guilty verdict.Pilot, 1x01 Dissatisfaction After winning the terrorism case, Leonard was disappointed to get a fairly minor follow-up case. He believed Roger was trying to test him. In order to convince Roger that he had something to offer, he brought his mother, a US Senator, to the office to introduce her to Roger. Despite this, Roger still gave him run-of-the-mill cases.Rahowa, 1x02 Bart McKenna When Leonard learned that Bart McKenna was on a ship stranded in the middle of the Hudson River, he made a plan to have the boat towed to Manhattan so he could steal the case for the Southern Court. However, a storm made that dangerous, so he made a deal with Hanna to wait out the storm and wherever it ended up, the closer court would get it. He then used Seth's knowledge of meteorology to learn that the ship would end up in New Jersey. Then he arranged for several NYPD officers to had lunch at the port where the ship would be towed in just as it arrived, thus bringing the case back to the Southern District.18 Miles Outside of Roanoke, 1x03 Freddie Morris Leonard saw Arturo Marquez a piracy case on the news and asked to be put on the case. Roger said no and instead assigned him to prosecute Freddie Morris, aka Captain Shadow, a man who attacked a tourist believing he was stopping a kidnapping. The tourist was merely chasing his own toddler and Freddie broke the man's collarbone when he attacked him. He was released on bond with a curfew and instructions to turn over his superhero costume. Sandra met with Leonard to try to make a deal and Leonard offered six months, which Sandra said was too much. He lowered the deal to three months, but she wasn't able to convince Freddie to take it. Leonard suggested he meet with Sandra and Freddie to sell the deal. He told a fabricated story of tying a towel around his neck and jumping off a roof, which broke his ankles. He convinced Freddie to take a deal to serve a month. Freddie was given a week to sort out his affairs and then he had to report to jail.Everybody's a Superhero, 1x06 Harvard Alumni Event Leonard and his law school friends talked about who would speak at the alumni event. Leonard volunteered himself, but the others shot him down because he hadn't had a big, splashy case. After winning the Jared Nash case, he was invited to speak. He went to the event, but before he could enter, he decided to leave instead.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 Jared Nash After learning that a man named Jared Nash had looked the other way while his best friend and roommate imprisoned and murdered the sister of an FBI agent, Leonard decided to go after him. Roger gave his blessing for Leonard to try to find something to charge him with, but refused to allow Leonard to go forward when Leonard wanted to charge him with misprision of a felony. Leonard formed his case, but struggled to prove that Jared had somehow intentionally concealed the crime. He then noticed how little he could hear of the outside world over his music at the gym. He had the coroner and a neighbor testify that at the time Campbell died, Jared had turned up his music so loud it disturbed the neighbors, concealing the murder. Jared was found guilty of his crime.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 DEA Raid and Brian Torres There was a DEA raid on Hughes street, during which the DEA made 12 arrests. Despite this, only 11 were logged into the system, so Jill sent Sandra to check out the 12th, Brian Torres. He was found in a holding cell, nearly dead, where he'd been for four days since his arrest. Roger immediately dropped the charges, but Jill wanted him to go after the DEA agent responsible for Brian being in the cell for four days. Roger didn't want to, but after Jill released the video of Brian's time in the cell, he eventually pressed charges against Kirk Keener. Because of Kirk's recent firing, he was appointed a public defender, Jill, assisted by Sandra. They initially tried to make a deal, but Kirk wouldn't take it because it involved admitting fault, so the case went to trial. Roger and Jill disagreed over whether or not the video of Brian Torres should be viewed by the jury. It was ultimately shown. The verdict then returned a not guilty verdict.Flippity-Flop, 1x08 Senate Seat Roger assigned Kate, Leonard, and Seth to look into Bill Shales, who was accused to trying to sell a senate seat. This was rushed when they learned an article was coming out at nine that evening about the case, which would give Shales time to destroy the evidence and they were unable to stop it or get Byrne to grant an injunction to stop it. They then brought in the aides, who refused to turn on their boss and only took shots at each other. When Seth started to suspect Shales' Chief of Staff, Tim Klein, wasn't as close to Shales as it appeared, he suggested they should bring him in. They offered him immunity in exchange for his help. He called Shales and said the FBI had shown up at his house asking about the senate seat, but Shales revealed nothing on the call. They were disappointed until Shales called back on Tim's burner phone that Shales had given him and told Tim to destroy all evidence of his wrongdoing. Shales was arrested for obstruction of justice and Roger took the AUSAs out for drinks.Extraordinary Circumstances, 1x09 Job Offer Leonard had lunch with his mother, who informed him that the Solicitor General of Texas was retiring and she put his name up as a replacement. He consulted with Kate on what he should do. She initially said he should do what he wanted, but later came to him with a list of reasons he didn't want the job. He told her he'd already accepted.This is What I Wanted to Say, 1x10 Personality Relationships Romantic Hanna Fane He has a sexual relationship with Hanna, a prosecutor with the eastern district. He used this to his advantage when he learned she had a case. He ended up stealing the case for the southern district.18 Miles Outside of Roanoke, 1x03 Despite this professional conflict, they continued their relationship.This is What I Wanted to Say, 1x10 Kate Littlejohn Leonard began to suspect that Kate had feelings for him after she invited him to have dinner with her. He asked Kate if they would work together, but she denied any intent on her part to ask him out romantically.World's Greatest Judge, 1x05 Familial His mother is a US senator.Rahowa, 1x02 He appeared in her campaign ads starting at the age of ten.World's Greatest Judge, 1x05 Friendship His friends from law school include Franklin, Malik, and Heath]].Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 Professional Roger Gunn Roger is the Chief of the Criminal Division in the U.S. Attorney’s Office, overseeing the newest lawyers in his department. Career Leonard is an Assistant US Attorney. He became a prosecutor because they hold all the cards.18 Miles Outside of Roanoke, 1x03 Notes and Trivia *He's the first and so far only character to have his name included in an episode title. *He likes Marvel characters and can't stand Superman.Everybody's a Superhero, 1x06 *He went to Harvard Law School.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 *He gets up for the day at 5:00 AM.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 *His favorite animal is a Bergamasco Shepherd.Flippity-Flop, 1x08 *The character was originally named Leonard Fox in the early stages of development. Gallery 1x01LeonardKnox.png 1x02LeonardKnox.png 1x03LeonardKnox.png 1x04LeonardKnox.png Notable Episodes These episodes are either Leonard-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life: *Have You Met Leonard Knox? *You Belong Here Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Lawyers